


Inspiration

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (but not really), Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jack is a good wingman, Poetry, mostly just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose decides she wants Christmas even though it's not the right time, because what's time on a timeship, right? Jack gets talked into helping, and comes up with a plan to get even, a plan which also benefits Rose. Because as much as he teases her, Jack is above all a good bro. ;)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



_Okay, **why** am I doing this again?_  
Jack looks down at Rose from the top  
of the stepladder, white and blue  
twinkle lights tangled around his arms  
and dangling past his knees.  
 _It’s not anywhere near_  
 _Christmas._

Rose puts her hands on her hips.  
 _Haven’t you figured it out yet?_  
 _It can be Christmas_  
 _anytime I want on a time ship._  
There’s a muffled chuckle  
from under the console,  
where the Doctor’s tinkering  
or repairing  
or pretending to be otherwise  
occupied.

_Alright then, why isn’t **he**_  
 _doing it? Or at least helping?_  
Jack glares at the Doctor’s legs,  
then seems to reconsider,  
his eyebrows raising slightly

Rose stifles a giggle.  
 _He’s driving. He’s doing_  
 _repairs. And he’s–_  
she searches for something more,  
something to sufficiently quiet Jack,  
and settles on–  
 _he’s being Time Lordy._

The Doctor slides out from under  
the console and grins smugly at Jack.  
 _That’s right. I’m being Time Lordy._

Rose can’t hold the giggles back  
this time. Jack glares at her.  
 _Fine,_ he says. _But if I die I’ll haunt you._  
He points at her, all seriousness,  
and Rose’s giggles evolve into full on  
laughter.

_Enough from you,_ Jack says, clearly  
disgusted. _The least you could do_  
 _is get over here and hold onto the ladder_  
 _while I risk my life for your crazy decoration_  
 _inspiration._

_Get off it, I’m an excellent driver,_  
the Doctor says, obviously  
affronted.

_The TARDIS is driving,_  
 _you’re nowhere near the controls,_  
Jack shoots back.

_That’s right, and she’s_   
_an even better driver than I am._

Rose bites her lip;  
she can practically hear  
the Doctor rethinking  
that particular admission.

_Do I need to leave you two alone?_  
she teases.

_NO!_

Their response is in  
perfect unison.

Jack makes a face.

_We still need a tree, Doctor._

_Oh, and I suppose I’ll be carrying_  
 _that in as well?_ Jack grumbles,  
trying to untangle the lights.  
 _No, don’t bother answering._  
 _I know he won’t be done_  
 _being all Time Lordy._  
He rolls his eyes.

_Now you’re gettin’ it,_  
the Doctor says.

_It’s fine,_ Jack says,  
winking at Rose.  
 _But I’m also getting_  
 _mistletoe._  
 _Lots of it._

There’s a bang  
from under the console,  
and a muffled _ow!_  
Rose presses the back of her hand  
to her lips to keep from laughing,  
but really, Jack’s mistletoe idea  
has promise. She imagines  
the Doctor running from Jack…  
straight into her.

She feels her cheeks flush.  
 _Thanks,_ she mouths at Jack.  
He grins.

_He just needs a little push,_  
he mouths back, miming  
on the word “push.”

And then he really does  
nearly fall off the ladder.

_Careful,_ Rose scolds.  
 _I’d really rather you_  
 _didn’t haunt me._  
She winks.  
 _I don’t think ghosts_  
 _can hang lights._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 12
> 
> prompts: nine x rose and "if I die I'll haunt you"
> 
> _I hope you don't mind I threw Jack into the mix. I started writing some stuff and my brain yelled, "It was Jack who said it!" and I just couldn't stop laughing._ 💙


End file.
